Lévêque E. Alchris
) Leveil E. Alclear ( ) | first = Rumble in the Far North | affiliation = World Government (former) Ephudel Kingdom (former) | occupation = (former) (former) | residence = Ephudel Kingdom (former) | birthday = October 10th | species = | age = | jva = | alias = | epithet = | bounty = -Unknown |dfname = Doro Doro no Mi |dfename = Vanishing-Vanishing Fruit |dfmeaning = To Vanish |dftype = Paramecia }} "Saint" Lévêque E. Alchris is a mysterious and the former of the Ephudel Kingdom through his paternal ancestry and a member of the prestigious Lévêque Family a family well known for their bizarre behaviors even amoung the other Celestial Dragons through his maternal ancestry. Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Alchris ate the Doro Doro no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to teleport himself, other people or objects that he has had contact with enabling him to warp from location to location with very little repercussion. Similar to the Alchris himself has stated that after consuming the fruit he gained access to a "pocket dimension" of sorts which she is capable of creating "access points" can also be used to connect two different accessible locations that he has visited and can create a pathway that links these two access point together, this pocket dimension also acts as a central hub of sorts for all his created access points. Alchris is also able to open temporary access points to his "Realms" enabling various usages such as offensive, defensive and support capabilities. Techniques Haki Alchris having spent the majority of his youth researching and studying training under Pendleton Forsythe a man know to have dedicated his life to studying the mysterious phenomenon that is haki and all it’s possible effect, capabilities and limitations. Thanks to this Alchris has an advanced understatement and mastery over Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Alchris having spent the most of his youth learning about and how to utilize all aspects of Haki masterfully has trained his Kenbunshoku Haki to near perfection. With Kenbunshoku he is capable of making educated predictions with near accuracy that a large majority of people who has seen him utilize it often perceive him as being clairvoyant. This however in reality this outcome of his haki aligning with his bodily argumentation, something that had previously dramatically enhanced his senses to superhuman degree similar to that of who was well known to have trained to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He is also able to utilize his Kenbunshoku along with his Devil Fruit to "See" the personal heat signature of a person which also grants him the added ability of "Sensing" others far better than what is typically able by Kenbunshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Alchris is highly versatile in his mastery of his Busoshoku Haki typically keeping the vital sections of his body constantly coated with the near impenetrable armor that is granted by Busoshoku which allows him to effectively bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user and touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides When combined with his Devil Fruit ability Alchris abilities with this form of Haki drastically increases with his Haki enhanced strikes becoming far more powerful and deadlier with his opponents now hold the strong possibility of being attacked from a random location numerous time. His mastery of his Busoshoku is so grand that he is able to fully imbuing his entire body with it increasing his already immense physical offence and defense well beyond that of even the most superhuman capabilities. Swordsmanship Alchris wields a uniquely made broadsword that has the edge of it’s blade lined completely with making it a deadly weapon against user. Using it in combination with his immense and monstrous strength allows him to unleash powerful and destructive windblades that can cause massive damage in a widespread area with ease. Even when only utilizing the back of Ikkotsu Alchris is capable of dealing out enough destructive force to shatter mountains and split seas. History Past Trivia References Category:Ninshū Category:Male Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users